


Keep The Fire Going

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [1]
Category: Bloodborne, Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, beasties, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: How much longer can Locus hold out against the beastly nature taking hold?





	Keep The Fire Going

Locus sat by a fire just off the main path he and Felix were traveling. Felix had to go do something and had told him to keep the fire going while he was gone. So thats what Locus did. “Follow the order, keep the fire going. Can’t let it go out, can’t let anyone interfere, can’t let beasts near, have to follow the order, keep the fire going, keep it going.” He repeats over and over to himself as he periodically puts wood on the fire. He stays that way for sometime, his body ached, a side effect of the physical changes taking place. Thus far they had been minor, lengthening of limbs, spine elongating slowly, hair growing longer everywhere, and a distinct sharpening of his teeth. Hours passed but he did not falter in feeding the fire, even as he started to smell blood. He did not know where it came from, was it his own, or was it the vials of healing blood? He couldn’t quite tell anymore, did it even really matter anyways? The smell of blood was stronger now and he snarled as his bones creaked and ached more. 

“Locus?” Felix asked as he slowly approached the fire. He had been gone for too long, he hoped he wasn’t too late to pull him back from the brink, he just needed a little more time, just enough to get him to the place where beasts were protected. Somewhere he wouldn’t cause harm he would regret. 

Felix stepped back when Locus snarled again this time it was directed at him. That wasn’t a good sign “Locs.... Sam. Come on, not yet. I just need you to hold it together a little longer ok?” He said to him trying to keep his voice controlled and calm. He hadn’t expected this to happen so soon. He thought he had had more time, he didn’t want to do what they had done to Siris. They hadn’t had much choice but they had barely managed to take him down together, he didnt know if he could take Locus alone.

Locus shook his head, he knew that voice, it was Felix, but the creature standing in front of him wasn’t Felix. It couldn’t be it was a giant crow, one that had spent its time gorging itself on the corpses left behind by the hunt. It was simply mimicking Felix, right? He curled in on himself groaning and growling in pain, he was fighting the transformation as hard as he could. “Samuel come on i know you are still there...” the monstrous creature that had Felix’s voice said to him. What was it trying to accomplish? Was it trying to lure him away? Make him leave his post? Why? The questions in his mind began becoming fuzzy and garbled as the pain increased, his teeth elongated, threatening to break through his lip, his spine elongated further, his nails turned to claws and the smell of blood and hunter overwhelmed his senses. 

Felix slowly removed his mask, he didnt want to make any sudden movements nothing to make the other lash out. “Come on Sam i know you can fight this, we still have shit to do, the hunt continues and we cannot lose another hunter.” He said to Locus slowly stepping towards him “you cannot leave this hunt yet” his tone held a command as he took hold of his arm. He shuddered as he felt the muscles and bones shifting beneath Locus’ skin. It was an unnerving sensation to say the least. 

Locus snarled at him and tore his arm away from Felix before clawing at him with his other hand, all he got was feathers from his cape as Felix dashed back. He curled back in on himself for a moment before letting out a guttural scream of pain, his skin rippled horribly as his bones and muscles moved unnaturally tearing his skin as he changed from man to beast. Felix stumbled back as he watched in horror, his partner now a hulking beast rivaling the size of the church giants found around the cathedral, he had black as night fur, and shards of bone sticking out like porcupine quills. “No, fuck, god fucking damn it! Why couldn’t you just hold out a little longer!” He sounded angry, really he was just helpless. He continued backing away from the camp, if he knew anything it was most likely that Locus would follow his last order, the last one he remembered anyways, he would stay put, so long as no one came along and bothered him. When he had put adequate distance between him and the beast that had once been his partner, he turned and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> So these fics are not going to be in any particular order. All are one shots. I am trying something out with my writing with this.


End file.
